Oral sorbinil, an aldose reductase inhibitor, will bs administered in a double-masked randomized trial to diabetics with no or minimal diabetic retinopathy. This will be done to evaluate the effects of sorbinil on the development of diabetic retinopathy and further investigate the safety and toleration of sorbinil. The study will be conducted simultaneously in 10 research centers in the USA.